A learning management system (LMS) is a software application for the administration, documentation, tracking, reporting and delivery of electronic educational technology (also called e-learning) education courses or training programs. LMSs' range from systems for managing training and educational records to software for distributing online or blended/hybrid college courses over the Internet with features for online collaboration. Colleges and universities use LMSs' to deliver online courses and augment on-campus courses. Corporate training departments use LMSs' to deliver online training, as well as to automate record-keeping and employee registration.
However, current LMSs' operate using a fixed structure and provide static content to the individual, that is, the content of each LMS is the same regardless of the student's capacity to understand the material. Thus, what is needed is an LMS that provides customized training materials based on an analysis of the student's understanding of course.